


Addiction

by kiki_kun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Codependency, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not healthy relationship, Possessive Behavior, Unstable Characters, kakashi is a spy for obito, post wave arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_kun/pseuds/kiki_kun
Summary: Kakashi is tired, he just wants to sleep but he finds a familiar figure in his room.





	Addiction

The water touching his skin is a blessing. Kakashi lets out a pleased sigh and tries to not think about anything. He usually used his Icha Icha to distract his mind but, unfortunately, he can’t bring the book under the shower.

His eyes fall on his right hand and a pale face and snow come back to his mind. Kakashi has to stop himself from scratching his hand.

Nothing will ever wash away the constant blood staining his skin. He is a killer.

 _Assassin, spy, traitor_.

Kakashi gets out of the shower and puts the only bathrobe he possesses. The light of the moon is weak but he can still see the hooded figure sitting on the window’s edge.

The picture of the old team Minato, that always lays on the window’s shelf, has been put face down.

Ignoring the man, Kakashi sits on the edges of the bed and starts to dry his hair with a towel. Sometimes he wants to leave everything behind. Pack and run away.

To never see _him_ again.

“What are you doing here?”

Kakashi hears the man move over the bed and reach him from behind.

“Why Kakashi,” Obito chuckles, leaning his head on Kakashi’s shoulder. “I’m almost thinking you aren’t happy to see me.”

“I’m not in the mood,” Kakashi says with annoyance but a soft moan betrays him when Obito’s lips brush against the edge of his ear. And he can’t help but lean closer.

“Zetsu told me about your last mission.”

Of course that creepy plant had.

“Some things never change, do they?”

Kakashi closes his hands around the towel and tenses.

“Sometimes I ask myself why I gave you the Sharingan.”

Kakashi jerks away and turns around to face his old teammate.

“What do you want, Obito? I don’t have any information for you tonight.”

“Information, huh?” Obito leans back with the palms of the hands on the bed. “Kakuzu was very happy with the last one you gave us. Akatsuki’s crates are prospering and with this pace, we can pass on to the next step soon.”

Kakashi sighs. He really isn’t in the mood for Obito’s chatty mouth tonight. 

“The guys are becoming curious about my precious informant.”

“Obito, I’m tired and I want to rest.”

“You are tired, Kakashi?”

Suddenly Obito moves forward and grasps Kakashi’s chin roughly. It hurts a bit but Kakashi doesn’t let it show. He stares back at Obito, showing no emotions. Red dangerous eyes try to burn Kakashi’s one.

“There is no time to be tired, Kakashi. There is only the next mission.”

Obito’s thumb touches Kakashi’s lower lip. 

“You can rest once we have our perfect world.”

 _Your perfect world_ , Kakashi thinks bitterly.

Obito’s hold becomes gentler. His hand moves from Kakashi’s chin to his shoulder. The rage disappears from his eyes.

Kakashi doesn’t fight as Obito pushes him on the bed and straddled him.

“Say you are with me, Kakashi,” Obito whispers, his voice sounding vulnerable. Desperate to find an anchor that will not let him go too far into his own sea of madness. A sea Kakashi knows too well.

He puts an arm around Obito’s neck, moving him closer to his face.

“I’m with you,” Kakashi breaths against Obito’s lips.

“Say you are _mine_.”

“Always _yours_.”

Obito kisses him, deep and possessive. And Kakashi loves it.  

 

 

Kakashi lays still on the bed as Obito gets dressed. He looks Obito’s broad shoulders move as he bends to take his discarded clothes on the floor. The artificial right side of Obito’s back has already healed from the scratches Kakashi has left a few minutes earlier.

Kakashi should stand as well to go clean himself but he feels too worn out to move a single muscle. And actually, a sick part of himself enjoys feeling Obito’s seed in him.

Obito takes his mask but doesn’t still put it over his face and turns around. He watches Kakashi quietly and almost smiles.

Kakashi could imagine for a moment that there were no deaths, broken promises or Tsukuyomi plan.

Just him and Obito.

“I wish I could have you always in my bed,” Obito says, licking his own lips.

Kakashi rolls his eyes but feels his cheeks heat up.

He wants to scream I want you too, to leave all this madness behind, but he already knows the answer. The moon will be always come before him.

“But I need you here,” Obito continues, sitting on the bed to be face to face with Kakashi. “To spy the village, watch over Sasuke and Naruto.”

Kakashi closes his eyes at the reminder of what he has to do.

“What did you decide for Sasuke?”

Obito moves closer, leaning on his side, and starts to play with Kakashi’s hair.

“Itachi is a dying flower and Sasuke is the blossom who will replace it. But there is still time for it.”

He leans closer and kisses Kakashi sweetly -so uncharacteristically - on his lips. Kakashi tries to deepen the kiss but Obito keeps him still, moves to the corner of Kakashi’s mouth and licks his tender skin.

Kakashi has never understood Obito’s fascination with his stupid mole.

He moves his face, forcing Obito’s lips back against his own. He plays with Obito’s tongue and sucks on it, addicted at the way he tastes.

They stay glued to each other for a full minute before Obito breaks the kiss.

Their night has ended.

Obito stares at Kakashi quietly, maybe memorizing his face, and stands up.

“Don’t forget your true purpose,” he says, and then he is gone.

Kakashi stares at the ceiling.

His true purpose?

It has been easier before to remember where his loyalty laid.

But lately he has to remember himself every day who he is, to who he belongs. To not get attached to his little team of Genin who are just a means to an end. And Kakashi hates himself for that. For continuing to betray the people who trust him.

He wishes he is stronger. Stronger enough to fight this sick love he has for Obito. Stronger enough to fight his addiction.

 


End file.
